The Art of the What If
by GoldieGodiva
Summary: Random mishaps of short stories." Some of those random what ifs that haunt our mind. (Noodle rating: 3 of 5 bowls)


The Art of the What If: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
What If: Seto Kaiba lost his duel to Yuugi on Duelist Kingdom  
  
+Explanation: The setting of this short story takes place when Seto Kaiba  
challenges Yuugi Motou outside of Pegasus' castle to gain the right of dueling Pegasus to save his little brother's life (because in the original, Mokuba is really lying dead on the floor, you knew that right). What do you think would've happened if Seto Kaiba accidentally slipped before coming  
off the castle's edge after "winning" his match with Yuugi-Boy(Pegasus  
actually calls him that in the Original too ^_^ you knew that too, ne?)  
---  
  
"Stop!" the short boy cried out to his Elven Swordsman as he fell to the cold, stoned ground of the yellow brick castle. Anzu stood in front of her childhood friend as warm tears rolled down her cheek. Yuugi couldn't lift his head to the scene before him; it was truly over... He would have to spare a life to save a life. Now, there was no one there for him to look up to. His grandfather was really gone.  
  
Seto Kaiba smirked, still standing on the ledge of the castle, "Blues Eyes Ultimate Dragon, annihilate the Elven Swordsman!" he ordered as his powerful monster did as it was told. The Elven Swordsman disintegrated.  
  
Yuugi's tear-filled eyes closed at the sound of his life points hitting zero. There was no use trying anymore, this was life, Yuugi couldn't take it as it came. Why should he bother ever believing in himself when the outcome came to this?  
  
"Gomen-nasai..." Anzu murmured as she kneeled beside Yuugi. The duel disk in the center of the battlefield whipped back to Yuugi's duel locator as the rest of the holographic cards on his side disappeared.  
  
"Yuugi..." Jounouchi, Honda, and Bakura gasped in unison.  
  
"Fool, it was worth it." Seto Kaiba said coldly as the holographic cards and the Blues Eyes Ultimate Dragon disappeared on his side of the field too.  
  
"You heartless—" Jounouchi began to say but Seto Kaiba interrupted him.  
  
"I have all that I need, to save my brother! Yuugi is a fool, he could've had it all!" Kaiba showed a slight smirk, "That's what is different between him and me. Yuugi should of thought with his mind instead of his heart, then, I would have truly died in battle... Which was my only wish..." he grew calm as he glared at Jounouchi.  
  
Anzu stood and turned towards Seto Kaiba with an icy stare. "How can you act this way? To break Yuugi's heart like this, there could've been another way. Yuugi will carry on without sin, but you! What kind of man are you!"  
  
"Enough, I have no more use of any of you... Nothing else interests me!" Kaiba shouted as he slung his duel disk back enraged—a little too enraged. When his duel disk made contact with his locator, it gave a little more force as they connected. From the impact, Seto Kaiba had to take a step back to keep his balance... But, it was only one step that cost him his life.  
  
Seto Kaiba didn't know how far on the ledge he was... He didn't know that his prototype would counteract this way depending on how hard you pulled it back... He didn't know this duel would be his last...  
  
All in one instant, Seto Kaiba's feet wobbled as his arms frailed outward.  
  
"Kaiba!" Jounouchi and Honda yelled in unison as they tried to reach him in time.  
  
"He's going to fall!" Bakura and Anzu gasped at the same time, grabbing Yuugi's attention.  
  
Yuugi had looked up just in time to see Seto Kaiba fall over the edge. He stood to his feet and ran over with the rest of them to see if by some faint miracle that Seto survived. They were all hunched over the ledge Seto had been standing on but from what their eyes witnessed, they regretting ever coming over there.  
  
Seto had crashed into the jagged rocks below the castle, his mangled body between the rubble. The sound on impact would leave everyone with nightmares for the rest of their days.  
  
Anzu turned away seeing how it looked like Seto was gazing up at them waving because of his hand sprawled up. He was completely lifeless proving the fact that no one could ever survive a fall from this high up.  
  
Jounouchi had to back away from the scene because looking at it even longer would cause him to vomit. Bakura and Honda bowed their heads to the now dead fellow classmate of theirs'.  
  
Yuugi was most affected of all; he stood there trembling at the sight of what happened. He had given up on Magic & Wizards just as soon as he lost his duel. Was he going to return to it now that this lost meant something more to him? Seto Kaiba did duel for a good cause, his brother who would surely never be alive again. Knowing someone for so long made it feel as if they were never really dead until you realized it through time. Yuugi didn't want to believe this; he didn't want to duel anymore.  
  
The waves rolled over Seto Kaiba; washing his body out to sea and leaving a bloody print of his body still sketched on the rocks.  
  
"It was good while it lasted, but one less duelist out there to give me all the glory." Bandit Keith hissed revealing his position from atop one of the structures of the castle, no sympathy at all. He began to walk away.  
  
A surge of determination struck through Yuugi as he regained his optimistic aura. "This is it. I will battle Pegasus in order to save my grandfather and Mokuba. I will duel for Seto Kaiba; I won't let his death be for nothing. If Pegasus had never taken Mokuba, Kaiba wouldn't have been so desperate into killing himself only to win!"  
  
"Pegasus will pay." Jounouchi cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Will teach him a lesson." Honda punched air.  
  
Bakura and Anzu nodded in agreement.  
  
The group began to walk off just as Yuugi had said, "Let's go finish this!"  
  
--- +Epilogue: Everything happened pretty much the same as it would have before like in the Anime, minus Seto Kaiba not dueling Pegasus. Yuugi dueled Mai,  
Jounouchi dueled Bandit Keith, Yuugi dueled Jounouchi, and Yuugi dueled  
Pegasus. All left unchanged, until Yuugi won. When Yuugi wished for the  
souls of his grandfather and Mokuba to be set free, Pegasus was most obliged to do so. Mokuba then discovers that his brother has left him and he has no one. In the end, it is later discovered that Mokuba has now taken over KaibaCorp and rules it with an iron fist. He duels with his brother's deck, but he hardly ever duels anymore because it just reminds him of his  
brother. He finished the work on Seto Kaiba's duel disk just in time to start up the Battle City tournament instructed to him by Isis Ishtal. He had also obtained the powerful god card, Obelisk, and knew he would fight for his brother. But unfortunately, Mokuba was too headstrong and the power of Obelisk was too much for him. He was killed by one of Malik's Ghouls as  
they stole the card from him. Now with all the god cards in Malik's possession, it is pretty much explanatory of what would indeed happen next.  
Mokuba now joined his brother forever in the next world, something he  
always desired since his death. 


End file.
